


Lovers (as he prefers it)

by Babygunsho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babygunsho/pseuds/Babygunsho
Summary: Yuri and Otabek are sex buddies. Or, are they?
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Lovers (as he prefers it)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this~! ^^
> 
> It's been 2 years and more since the last time I finished and posted something.  
> I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistake, please kindly point it out for me if you will. 
> 
> And if someone has some time to help me as a Beta Reader, I have some wips that still wips haha. If you're interested to help, you can dm me on my twitter @onanaochan, thank you! ^^

Yuri stared at the man in front of him, humming a random song as he cooked breakfast for them. Cream colored t-shirt and a pair of old training pants, bed hair and his five o’clock shadow. The man noticed his stare, turning to him with a lazy smile. 

“What’s up?” Otabek asked, tilting his head a bit. 

“How many times is it now?” 

Otabek hummed, “My guess is five or six?” 

“Seven. It’s our seven times already,” Yuri huffed, running a hand on his hair. He groaned at how greasy they were, tying his hair up into a bun, before hugging his legs up. “It’s our second month already.” 

“Alright, and?”

“And you think nothing of it?” 

“Didn’t we agree on this?”

“We did…” 

There was a pause before Otabek’s reply, “Do you wanna be boyfriends now?”

“Ew, no.” Yuri shivered at the words.

“But don’t we look like boyfriends now?”

Yuri groaned again, throwing his head back into the sofa he was currently sitting on. Otabek’s comfortable sofa that was hard for him to get up from. “Yessss! And that’s why, isn’t this _weird_?” 

“Not for me, I don’t really care about the status for now. You want to sleepover and I have no problem with it. I want to make you breakfast and you want to eat it with me. We want to go watch a movie or eat out and we don’t have a problem with that. Do sex buddies have certain limitation to only have sex with each other?” Otabek turned off the stove. He then brought two plates full of their delicious and nutritious breakfast, putting them down on the coffee table and settled down beside Yuri. 

“Thank you for making me breakfast,” Yuri whispered. He took the plate and put it on top of the pillow in his lap, Otabek hummed in reply.

“This is the first time I've done this. It’s kinda weird that we do a lot more than just sex, you know?”

Otabek nodded, swallowing his food, “This is my first too. But again, I don’t care about status and you don’t want to be boyfriends. What’s to worry, Yura?” 

“I don’t know,” Yuri sighed, taking another spoon of Otabek’s delicious cooking. Good, he definitely knew why he always wanted to stay over. Otabek was a great cook and he sometimes took Yuri’s food requests. 

“No, seriously, tell me. Why the sudden thought?” Otabek turned to Yuri a bit, nodding in encouragement. 

“It’s because of yesterday. It was stupid. I just heard someone talk about us. They were like wondering if we are a couple or something, and it just made me self-conscious. What made them say that? Do we look like one? Do we like, get touchy or intimate somehow?” 

“Again, Yura, why do you care?” 

“It just makes me feel weird when people see us as a couple. I feel a bit of guilt somehow that we...that we should be a couple.” 

“You know, I think you should finish our food before we continue,” Otabek was pointing to his food and Yuri agreed. He needed energy to discuss this stupid matter. 

Yuri volunteered to wash the dishes, and went back to Otabek’s side who was waiting for him. 

“So? What’s with the guilt that you mentioned before?” Otabek asked.

“I feel like we are not giving each other the same amount of...things. I feel like you’re being too nice to me and I feel like I need to give something to you too, aside from what we’re doing in the bedroom, you know?” Yuri shrugged. 

“But having you as a company is enough for me. You’re giving me enough when you eat my food or when we go to the movie that I wanted to watch, or when you try reading a book that I recommended even if I know you hate reading.” Otabek chuckled, leaning back comfortably. 

He looked so cute at the moment, even when he hadn’t taken a shower and looked rougher than usual. Yuri actually leaned in, pressing his lips to Otabek’s cheek, barely touching his lips. “You’re cute.” 

“So random, but thank you,” Otabek blinked, laughing softly. 

And Yuri loved that laugh of him. 

Yuri widened his eyes, “Oh god.”. He blinked at Otabek who looked confused, before smacking his head once. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” 

“Oh god, no, no, no, no, oh god…this is bad...I think I know why. It’s not guilt, definitely not that. I thought the little ache I felt was a guilt, but I think I’m totally wrong…” Yuri actually whined out loud, grabbing Otabek’s hand. 

Yuri did love Otabek, he loved his laugh, his hands, his back when he cooked for Yuri, the way he sometimes caressed his head when they were watching while Yuri laid his head on Otabek’s lap. Yuri loved it when Otabek told him the stories of his friends, or when he was annoyed or upset about something. God, he loved Otabek when he didn’t say anything, just staying beside him and doing his own thing. 

“I think I love you,” Yuri declared, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

Otabek blinked once, twice harder. “Uhhh...what?” 

“I love you, Otabek.” 

“Okay, hold on here,” Otabek pulled his hand slowly out of Yuri’s grasp, crossing his arms and sitting straighter. “Few minutes back you said _ew_ when I asked if you wanted us to be boyfriends.” 

“Boyfriends aren’t the same as lovers,” Yuri scoffed. He bit his lips at his own words in regret, widening his eyes at Otabek.

“You want us to become lovers?” 

“No…” Otabek raised his eyebrow at Yuri’s answer, “No, I mean; no, I don’t know. I don’t—” Yuri whined again, taking a pillow and hugging it tightly to his chest. “Maye I do?” 

“Yuri...there’s no maybe in this, you know that,” Otabek sighed, licking his lower lip and shifting a bit in his seat. 

“Do you want us to be lovers?” 

“I did have that thought once, maybe twice, like wondering if we are a couple. Will it change things or will it not? I mean, you did have a point that we do more than sex almost to the point of boyf—lovers, as you prefer to called it,” Otabek smiled a bit at Yuri who rolled his eyes. 

“This conversation is so weird,” Yuri puffed out his cheeks.

“You’re the one who started it.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who was curious about it. You’re the one who laughed so cutely and how it made me feel tingly and weird and made me realize things— _gahhhhh!!_ It’s so embarrassing saying it out loud! Otabek, it’s your fault!!!” 

“I’m sorry for making you fall for me,” Otabek said seriously, before having a playful smile on his lips. He leaned in, hugging Yuri’s body loosely, “So? What’s your final decision?” 

“I don’t want to regret this. I don’t want to change things between us.” 

“You know, I think the only different things is that we will say I love you before we have sex, instead of saying I’m horny before we have— _ouch._ ” Otabek pouted after Yuri smacked his hand. 

“What if we have a fight?” 

“We sometimes fight too, you know?” Otabek snorted, kissing Yuri’s cheek. “Are we going to be lovers or not?” 

“You sound excited.” 

“Your reaction is just so cute. And I get to hear you saying you love me before we have— _ouch_ , okay, I’m only half kidding, and you know that.” Otabek kissed Yuri’s other cheek in a silent apology. “I think I love you too. I’m just too scared to admit it because I’m afraid it’ll change things between us. I’m afraid that I will become greedy and that you’ll pull away from me.”

Yuri caressed Otabek’s cheek, “You do?” 

“I mean, you remember how hard it was for me to approach you and ask you to become my friend? You’re always throwing daggers at me.” 

“I do throw daggers at most people.” Yuri rolled his eyes, pinching Otabek’s cheek gently. 

“Knowing that, having you wanting to be my sex friend was such a huge step and I don’t want to ask for more. Unless you want more. Like right now. You know I rarely say no to you.” 

“What about the kink that I wanted to try?” 

“We are not talking about that right now, Yura.” 

Yuri narrowed his eyes. He pulled Otabek as he laid down, and Otabek let out an _oof_ sound that Yuri chuckled at. “Yeah, we’re lovers starting now.” 

“My, my, can’t believe Yuri Plisetsky is my lover now,” Otabek kissed him, once, twice. “How lucky I am to be your lover.” 

“No, I’m the one who’s lucky to have you. I promised I will be a better lover for you.” 

“I love you the way you are, Yura.” 

That did it, it actually made Yuri’s eyes somehow prickled with stupid emotional tears and of course Otabek noticed that. 

“Yura…” 

“Thank you,” Yuri sniffed as Otabek wiped his falling tears. 

“You’re welcome, Love.”


End file.
